1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flat panel display (FPD) technology, and in particular to a transflective display device, which is capable of being operated in a constant lighting or field sequential mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) devices are widely employed in electronic products, such as portable personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic books, projectors, mobile phones, and the like, due to their thin profiles, light weights and low power consumption when compared to conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices. Such FPD devices include transmissive and reflective display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device, an electrowetting display, and an electrophoretic display (EPD) device.
However, due to deficiencies, there is no transmissive and reflective display device that can completely meet the desires of users today. For example, transmissive display devices consume a notable amount of power due to backlight power requirements, and do not exhibit good performance when operating under sunlight. Meanwhile, reflective display devices exhibit relatively low contrast ratios and relatively poor color saturation when compared to transmissive display devices due to the use of ambient light as the light source. Also, self-emissive type OLED devices have similar problems as that described for transmissive display devices. Moreover, EPD devices have low response time, which causes functions, such as, the turning of a page, to be very slow. Accordingly, EPD devices can not be operated in video mode. Additionally, full color FPD devices require the use of a color filter, which reduces the resolution and brightness thereof.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for development of an improved FPD structure, which is capable of mitigating the deficiencies mentioned above.